


Blue and Gold

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin tries to keep warm.





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, and the idea I first had for today's drabble just didn't work for me tonight. Hoping I'll be back strong tomorrow! With something that makes more sense than this...

“Are you wearing my jacket?” Moose stopped in his track, taking in the sight of Kevin in his blue and yellow letterman’s jacket, about two sizes too big on his frame. 

“It smells like you,” Kevin pointed out. “And it’s warm.” 

Earlier that week, Kevin had gotten flue-like symptoms, sneezing, coughing and constantly feeling like he couldn’t get warm. 

“Just like every shirt I own,” Moose pointed out, sitting down on the couch in the student lounge. 

They both had a free period this time of day, and they tended to spend it together. Either in the library if Kevin insisted on it, or in the student lounge, like today. Moose had jus gotten up to use the bathroom, leaving his stuff with Kevin. Who had taken it as a chance to steal Moose’s jacket. 

“But they aren’t here right now,” Kevin pointed out. 

Moose shrugged. “But my letterman…” 

Kevin gave him _that_ look. 

“It looks good on you,” Moose had to admit. And it did. Even though Moose thought pretty much anything looked good on Kevin. Wearing nothing looked the best on Kevin, if Moose could say so. 

“Apology accepted,” Kevin relied with, curling up into Moose’s side, who proceeded to put his arm around Kevin. 

“I don’t think I’m the one who owes anyone an apology here,” Moose pointed out. “You’re the one stealing all my clothes.” 

“Challenge accepted,” Kevin told him, sneezing into the crook of his own arm just after. 

“You focus on getting well first, hm? I don’t like it when you’re not yourself like this.” 

Kevin pulled on the sleeves of the jacket. “Deal.” 

“Good,” Moose told him, kissing him softly on the forehead.

Someone in the room awed at them, and Moose eyed them.


End file.
